


Wank With Elias

by MaleThirst



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: The simple chords are like a strike to your heart, the strike of a man you want but cannot have, but is he as far gone as he seems?
Relationships: Elias Samson/Male Reader
Kudos: 7





	Wank With Elias

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1205380260184723457?s=21

To say you were sexually aroused was an damn understatement, you were downright desperate for a man, A VERY HOT MAN. Ever since the drifter known as Elias returned, you couldn’t get his handsome ruggedness, his bushy beard and his soulful voice off your mind, however what aggravated you most was his newfound crush on Dana Brooke, it was painful watching her be flirtatious with him, when you lusted after him in privacy, worrying about what the reaction would be if you not only came out to him, but told him about your crush, cause the man could quite literally crush you. 

So you somehow stayed content with your situation, until one Friday night. Having not had much to do for the card, you were able to watch the show, and picking a random room where no one else seemed to go, you were eagerly watching the action unfold. And right now, there was a lot of good action, not like five star match worthy, but good for you as Elias was busy kicking Drake Maverick’s skinny ass around the ring while Dana watched from the sidelines. Drake went for one very large swing but missed, landing flat on the mat which caused Elias to stop and ponder, what happened next would be something that you considered a ‘cultural reset’. Elias pulled Drake up and over his knee, raising his hand, he brought it down hard on Drake’s ass, roughly, several times before flinging him away. “Fuck” you breathed out, you had lost count of how many times you wanted the drifter to spank you until you mewled out your lustful desire to take his daddy dick before he flipped you back round and made you ride him to orgasm. 

Whilst you were lost in your thoughts, Dana secured the pin on Drake at which point you went for the remote, finding in in between the couch, you hit the rewind button and got to the spanking part. You quickly ducked your head out of the room to see if anyone was coming, no one by the looks of it. You quickly speeded back, losing your clothes on the way, if Elias was going to make you this horny, you were gonna take the opportunity. Grabbing ahold of your cock, you began to stroke it roughly to the erotic thoughts you had only moments ago. “Oh fuck, fucking take me Elias!” You groaned “I’ve been good for you daddy, please make love to me, please daddy I deserve it. Elias Samson, stop teasing me, shove your dick up my ass and fuck me!” “No, I don’t think I will.” The sudden sharp voice made you blanch, you turned very slowly, hoping that it was only voices from outside the room discussing something, that there was no way he was here, your hopes all in vein, as several feet away, there he stood, the object of your desire: Elias. 

“Look I can explain-“ you began but Elias held his finger up to his lips “I’ve seen enough to know sweet thing, you have a crush on me. And I mean who wouldn’t?” He shot a smirk as he gestured to his chizled physique “And before I may have tormented you by demanding you explain before I carry out necessary actions, but since I took my journey, I realised I shouldn’t be so vindictive, so I’m giving it to you thick and fast.” You gulped, shrinking away “It’s time for the Main Event.” He growled as he ripped his tank in two, his hairy chest now in full view “P-please Elias, I’ll get my clothes and get out, but please don’t hurt me!” You cried, Main Event meant only one thing, a long and painful match. “Do you think I meant a match?” He said, shakily laughing as he made his way to the couch “No, this main event is different, because I’m in my dressing room this is a different kind of WWE, and back here, WWE stands for Wank With Elias.” You watched in shock as he shredded his jeans, his cock falling out, thick, fat and hard as hell. Sitting down, he gestured his finger towards you, making a ‘come here’ motion and you slowly walked forwards on shaky foot. “Tell me what WWE stands for back here Y/N.” “Wank With Elias.” You repeated, seeing Elias’s face glow with happiness “That’s damn right, and from the looks of what I saw when I came in here, I see you want to Wank With Elias” you nodded your head “Yes what?” “Yes Elias.” “Try again, what did you call me when you were stroking your dick and thinking of me?” “Yes daddy.” “Good answer” Elias grabbed his cock and began to stroke, hot moans falling from his lips as he bucked his cock into his fist, getting back onto the lounge you began to do the same motion, gazing at Elias as he worked his dick over. “Oh yes, Y/N, you know ever since I saw you here, I wanted to pin you down and fuck your tight ass?” “No I didn’t but I’ve been wanting you to for a long time.” Elias laughed, all this time you were willing but worried and now Elias was in the same boat all along “No holding back, I’m gonna make you scream and beg for me to dick you deep tonight.” Elias gazed deep into your eyes, both of you overpowered with lust “Fuck come here” he whispered, head falling back as the power from his stroke overcame him for a moment, you stepped over to him and placed yourself over half his hairy body “This is cozy Elias.” You moaned out “I’ll say, grab my cock, I’ll grab yours, we’ll wank each other.” He stated and you reached your hand out to encase the drifter’s thick member, it was heavy and hard and pulsed once you got your hand around it, a breathy moan escaping you as Elias gripped your dick and stroked. Noticing your tensed gasp, he changed momentum, finding something that fit you. As you looked at each other, you both tipped your heads backward, your moans disrupted by your lips locking, kissing deep like your lives depended on it. 

Whilst you kissed, your hand found Elias’s balls and you began to roll them around, making the drifter moan into your mouth, appreciative of your efforts, as he mimicked your actions as well, both of you withdrawing to catch breath, each others intense ecstasy robbing you of oxygen. As you caught breath Elias got up to you ear “Bend over my lap Y/N.” He whispered in a broken moan nipping your ear bud as he finished his request. You did as instructed, hoping you knew where this was going and sure enough a sharp sting soon befell you as Elias brought his hand down on your ass, making your cheek gain redness, you cried out before turning your head to Elias “Harder daddy” you breathily commanded and Elias obeyed, swinging harder onto your cheeks, your head cocking backwards as you wailed your approval “This is for walking around me with that nice, sexy ass.” Elias groaned “You’ll learn to never tease daddy again” “Yes daddy, I’ll be good, but please fuck me, I’ve been needing you as well, you’ve teased me.” “How so babe?” “You’ve been walking around shirtless a lot, your thick arms are always on display, the way you stroke your guitar” “My guitar?” He questioned “Yes, I’ve wanted you to trail your hands across me like your strumming one of your songs. Fuck Elias, I’ve wanted you so badly but been afraid to tell you because of what you thought.” Elias realised your worried reaction earlier was not of embarrasment, but fear you would be hurt, pulling you up, he encased your lips in another kiss “Oh my poor sweet baby boy, daddy would never hurt you, daddy loves you so much. Want daddy to make it better?” He growlingly groaned the last part, cock resting on your asshole “Yes Elias, I need you, I need it, Please fuck me!” He didn’t bother to correct his name back to daddy, your wanton demands had left him far gone by now, he shoved his way deep inside, your walls clenching around him as if welcoming him home. 

“FUCK, you’re tight babe!” He growled as he let your tight hot heat wash over him, resting you down on the lounge so he towered above you, he began an almost gentle pace of fucking deep. He listened to the way you moaned, high but yet gravelly, your deep dark desire entrapped in your bliss. You threaded a hand through his hair, and other through his beard as you began to meet him midway, making you both cry out. “Yeah Y/N, get to grips with me, you’ve got me now, I’m not ever going away, and if I leave on a trip like before, I’m taking you with me.” His breaths short and sharp, he fucked you more, utter lust and sexually charged ecstasy written all over his face, deciding you needed some leverage you decided to change the pace. Shoving yourself upwards you began to ride him, his cock sinking deeper, now hitting your prostate, causing your walls to clench tighter which made Elias moan louder. “Oh yes Y/N, ride daddy, let daddy see you take control like the good whore you are!” Elias let any random verbal praise befall his mouth now as you raked your hands over his chest, warm and inviting. You gripped onto his nipples, making them hard as Elias bucked, freely moaning his ecstasy, words lost for the time being, you moved his hand over his pecs getting good balance as you knew you’d need it as you reached your end. “Elias, I’m gonna cum!” You told him, he immediately snapped his head up, and went rougher “Yeah do it, fall apart for me.” His demands were satisfactorily met moment later as you yelled out a final “ELIAS!” As you shot your load all over him. “Fuck I think it got in my beard.” He groaned out, laughing as he did so. He spun you round as he pummeled away in desperation chasing his orgasm “Oh fuck Y/N, I’m gonna cum! You ready for daddy to shoot?” You eagerly nodded, causing the man to recklessly fuck deep as he cried out his lustful song of moans “Oh Fuck! Yes! FUCK!” Elias decended into a mess of moans and groans as load upon load was pumped out into your ass warm and deep. 

Elias slumped down you moving down with him as you rested your head on his pecs, licking up the excess sweat. “Fuck Y/N, that might be the best fuck I’ve ever had, and that’s a lot of praise coming from me.” You grinned in place “Fuck, I’m never letting you go again.” You told him, making him smile “Want to go out for some food & drinks?” Elias asked you, making you beam with happiness “Yes Elias, I will go out with you.” The drifter grinned as he lifted you, taking you to the shower to get you ready to go on the big date.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
